Hearts
by Oo-Rainpath-oO
Summary: A collection of Warrior poems about what certain warriors thought at certain times. This is my first time writing poems on Warriors! With the 26th poem about Poppyfrost, it is now completed. Please continue to review, new readers, though it's completed!
1. Berrynose

**_Okay, I was bored. So I decided to write a collection of thoughts certain warriors had throughout the series. First off, I will start with Berrynose. This will be in poem-like format, but it won't rhyme. Hey, poems don't have to rhyme to be good. Not that this will be good or something..._**

* * *

**Broken Promise**

No, Honeyfern!

You promised me

We had great plans for the future

Just you and me!

Imagine us watching our kits

Playing around, wrestling

How could you, Honeyfern?

How could you leave me?

I should've spent more time with you

I thought I was too good

But you never gave up on me

Like any she-cat would.

A few days before

I finally realized

How much you meant to me

How much I yearned

Your presence beside me.

When I stare into your eyes

I can only see love

But that was something I didn't realize

Before yesterday.

Today I looked at you

You were as beautiful as you always were.

Kind, gentle, and loving.

Can I have a better mate than you?

I finally realize

That I can't be without you anymore.

So I told you, brightening up your gaze

And you were happy,

So were I.

You told me you loved me too

What else can be better?

I thought.

We basked under the strong sun

Lionblaze was with us.

I fought the temptation

To tell him

"Honeyfern and I wish to be alone."

But I let him

And I was free anyways

To tell Honeyfern

I loved her.

And I still do.

We watched the kits play, so happily

They were so bouncy and cute

Soon making me imagine

Having kits of our own.

Honeyfern and Berrynose's kits.

It sounded fine

Not just fine, but perfect.

Honeyfern and Berrynose's kits.

They would be beautiful kits

Beautiful, adorable, and bouncy

Just like Millie and Graystripe's.

Maybe I should name a kit Maplekit

After her mother.

I loved Honeyfern so.

I told her we would have kits like that one day

Playing happily and laughing joyfully

Honeyfern was so shy, and so happy.

I could still remember her pretty, big blue eyes

Blinking so shyly, gazing at me with so much love...

We kept sharing tongues

Expressing our feelings.

I loved the prickle I felt on my pelt

When Honeyfern brushes hers with mine.

I still do.

Briarkit had tumbled over, near a crack

But I was too busy watching Honeyfern.

My brave mate had seen the snake before any cat did.

She had leaped to save Briarkit

Killing herself.

I felt like I was dying

When Honeyfern did so.

The bite in her shoulder

Was killing me, not her.

Honeyfern was yowling painfully

What could I do to help her?

If only I was a medicine cat

I would use the last drop of my blood to save her.

"My blood is on fire!"

She cried

And I felt as if

My whole body was on fire.

But it didn't matter if it really was

If that was what it takes to save her.

Leafpool didn't do anything

She just stared as Honeyfern's life swept away in a black tide.

I was furious and heartbroken

I begged every cat to do something

But what could they do?

Most of all

What could _I_ do?

Leafpool said the poison took hold of her.

I felt as if the poison killed my heart.

I knew it would be broken forever.

Without Honeyfern, nothing is perfect.

All I could tell her was that she was strong, beautiful, and brave.

We would have had wonderful kits together.

I will see her in StarClan.

But why?

Why has StarClan taken her away from me?

It wasn't right!

I loved her!

I never loved a cat

Like I have loved her.

I told her

Every cat in StarClan will honor her.

I told her she was brave.

Then she was gone.

There was nothing else I could do!

I was useless!

Is there anything I _can_ do?

Honeyfern!

You promised me! You promised me

We'd have such lovely kits

As lovely, as strong, as brave

As you.

But you left

How _can_ you?

You promised me...

Why?

Why...

Why did you leave me?

It was a promise.

You said we will be together

You promised me...

You said we would stay together, pelts brushing, tails intwined

Till the last of our lives...

But you broke the promise...

You left us

And most of all

You left me.

* * *

**WAAHHH! *sobs* Writing this nearly made me cry :'( I was sharpening my knife when Honeyfern died! xO WHY DID SHE DIE?!! This is a tribute to Honeyfern as well as Berrynose. *sniff***


	2. Hollyleaf

**Did you like the BerryxHoney one?!! Well, next up, Hollyleaf. This is what I think she'd be thinking if she went to StarClan, and found out that she wasn't one of the three.**

* * *

**Lied To**

My life was just a mixture of

Crowfood and lies.

I thought what I did was right.

Everything.

When I was a young, innocent kit

All I wanted was to become a great warrior.

But as I became an apprentice

My ambitions burned,

Higher and higher.

I wanted to become a great leader like Firestar

Leading the Clans with pride and honor

Helping the weak,

Building a strong, well-built Clan.

But when I learned the Warrior code,

I began to realize everything wasn't right.

Firestar let kittypets and rogues into the Clan.

He wasn't supposed to do that!

That was against the warrior code!

The code embraced my life

It put it into order.

I thought following the code

Was right all the time.

But the code can be cruel.

Still,

I follow it, and to me, my paths were very clear.

Then Jaypaw learned a prophecy

There will be three

Kin of your kin

That holds the power of stars in their paws.

The moment Jaypaw learned it

He knew it was us.

Us three.

Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze.

Jayfeather.

My life was getting more elaborate

And sometimes I don't know the right path to take.

I trusted the code

To bring me to the right places.

Lionpaw began to meet WindClan

Heatherpaw.

That was wrong!

It was against the code!

I knew I had to stop him

So I threatened him

And it worked.

But soon I began to feel like

He was doing something behind my back.

Could he have still been meeting Heatherpaw?

I always thought I was right!

My thoughts were messed up

And I didn't know what to follow.

The code.

Soon, we found out a horrible truth

That made my life even more complicated.

So complicated

I couldn't stand it.

Squirrelflight!

That mangy liar.

How_ could _she lie to us?

I thought she was our mother!

I was so worried about her

When she got ill.

But now none of my feelings remain!

I hate her!

The filthy liar!

She let us believe a lie

A lie about our lives!

My life soon became

Thanks to the big liar,

A total mess.

I didn't know what was right or wrong anymore

Even with the code.

I was lied to,

Again and again.

Even in StarClan, I know they would lie.

And Leafpool!

That mange-ridden, heartless crowfood-eating mousebrain!

What did the code even _mean_ to her?

Loving a WindClan warrior!

She was a _ThunderClan_ medicine cat!

How could she?

And how could _I_

Simply...

be _her_ kit?

Firestar should exile her!

If I were Hollystar,

I would definitely do that.

Because then I would know what was right!

The code!

Firestar wouldn't exile her

and I know that.

He's too softhearted.

I didn't regret either

In killing Ashfur.

He was going to spill out our secret

That would destroy Squirrelflight

And most of all

destroy me and my littermates!

I didn't want my life to get any more elaborated.

I didn't want to face more pain.

But at the end

I couldn't get any truth.

So I, frustrated

Announced something.

In the Gathering.

I told them so many lies

Have been spread throughout the Clans.

How could we expect to follow the code

And live normally?

So many liars in ThunderClan.

So many liars in my life.

And after all,

After my death

I found out.

Even StarClan lied to me!

Don't they show _any_ respect for me?

I, Hollyleaf

Dying for the code.

I, Hollyleaf

Dying along with the lies.

I, Hollyleaf

Lied to all along.

How can they even know

How much pain I held

How much I suffered?

I wasn't the Power of Three!

I have been working so hard

For everything!

Why?

Everything has abandoned me!

I am no longer anything!

But a useless, normal, she-cat!

Though coming to StarClan

healed my scars

The scars in my heart remain

Scarred from lies

Lied to.

Power of Three!

Like I'd care anymore!

If it wasn't me,

What should I care?

I've believed everything all along in my life

Just to be lied to?

Just to suffer?

Just to hate?

Just to kill?

Believing

I don't care anymore!

I don't want to believe!

I don't want to believe...

I've believed everything

Just to suffer.

Just to hate.

Just to kill.

Just to be lied to!

* * *

**Sniff sniff... I hate Hollyleaf, but I do feel bad for her. She'd expect so much in herself, but everything was lost within a second! And she was lied to so often! Her life was ruined! And most of all, she wasn't the Power of Three! She'd worked so hard, but after all, she was nothing. :(**


	3. Silverstream

**Thank you Nightshimmer for your ideas. Although I just started this whole thing, I'm gonna update VERYYY fast because they are easy and fast to write. AND TOUCHING! Mostly, I'd be writing about dead cats who sacrificed themselves and stuff, and yeah. I will be writing about Silverstream, when she died. So... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

**In Love Forever**

How can I?

I ask myself furiously

After I saved a ThunderClan tom.

I wasn't mad at myself for saving him.

I wasn't mad at myself for saving a ThunderClan cat.

I was mad at myself

For falling in love with him.

He had a long-haired pelt

Gray and muffled.

His amber eyes shone gratefully

When I pulled him from the river.

The other tom was his best friend

Fireheart.

He was all over the code

Scolding his best friend.

That was when I heard his name

Graystripe.

What a sweet name

It fitted him so perfectly

With his glossy gray, striped pelt.

I, Silverstream, daughter of Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan.

How can I possibly fall in love

With a ThunderClan warrior?

It was forbidden love.

But I loved him so

I didn't even realize it when I saved him.

My heart led my legs

Leading me into the river,

Leading me into falling in love

With this ThunderClan cat.

"Graystripe,"

I whispered out loud.

The name was bittersweet inside my mouth.

I know that I can never show

My feelings for him.

I wasn't brave enough to ask him

"Meet with me by the border."

I wasn't brave enough to say

"I love you."

I wasn't.

But he was.

He invited me

To meet with him so often.

All we did when we met

Was express our feelings to each other.

I was still shy,

I knew this love was forbidden.

But if StarClan didn't allow it,

Then why did we meet?

I then believed,

We were meant to be.

I never told Graystripe how I felt

Until in one meeting

Graystripe pressed his muzzle

Close to my cheek,

And whispered

"I love you, Silverstream."

All I could say back was

"Me too."

I pressed my pelt against his.

Then I knew.

Not even the greatest StarClan cat can stop me.

I loved him

No matter what I had to pay

To love him.

There was no other cat as jolly and loving

As him.

I loved Graystripe,

And I knew it all along.

He loved me,

And I knew it was right.

Instead, it would be wrong

If cats weren't allowed to love.

So I loved Graystripe

With the whole of my heart.

I still did when I found out.

When I found out

I was pregnant with his kits.

Mudfur checked

And at once I knew.

It was my fate, and Graystripe's as well.

What should I name our kits?

Fireheart is still against us

Our love.

So is Mistyfoot, saying it's not right.

Still, I didn't care

As long as Graystripe was by my side.

One day I went to meet Graystripe

At Sunningrocks.

Our forbidden love,

I proudly think

Is still forbidden

Yet we have bloomed a beautiful flower from it.

Fireheart helped me.

But I knew it wasn't because of myself

But Graystripe.

Our forbidden love,

So beautiful, so dark.

Fireheart brought Cinderpaw

To help with my unexpected kits

They were coming out.

Life was soaring out of me.

My blood! Splattered everywhere

Graystripe was near tears

His muzzle was spoiled with blood as he pressed it against mine's.

I was going to die.

I knew it.

StarClan punished our love!

But why?

I know it was forbidden

But _why_?

We loved each other

And there was nothing wrong about that!

But then, why?

It was going to be forbidden forever

I knew that, too.

Because my blood soaked onto my fur

The reason I died.

It was forbidden love.

And it still is. I still love him.

Our kits are Featherkit and Stormkit.

I told StarClan I was grateful to Cinderpaw

For saving them.

Even if our love was forbidden

It can still bloom into such a lovely result...

But to Graystripe, it was good and bad.

My life pouring out of me, along with my gushing blood...

I didn't want to leave Graystripe yet!

We had a love life ahead of us!

Why, StarClan?

Why couldn't we love?

I stared at Graystripe

Weeping for me so loudly

So grave

So sad!

He's supposed to be happy for our kits!

I loved him, and I still do.

Even in StarClan.

I cannot forget him

And I encouraged him for a new mate

Millie was meant for him, too.

Their love was not as forbidden.

Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit were beautiful kits.

But Graystripe should forget me.

Yet he didn't.

I still love him, too

Can I ever forget him?

When he joins StarClan

I will love him forever

Then our love wouldn't be forbidden.

I knew we were in love, forever.

If Bluestar or Crookedstar were to send

A messenger to ThunderClan

I would offer

And meet my love

Graystripe.

I would tell him I love him, and I would, forever.

We are still in love.

Although I am in StarClan,

There will be a day where we are reunited.

I would tell him,

Graystripe,

I love you...

And forever will I do.

* * *

**Aww man, I didn't think it would be THIS hard! Silverstream! WAHHH! Still, state your opinion please. Was this good or bad? This is a full tribute to Graystripe and Silverstream! *sobs* Millie is just UGH! Graystripe should stay loyal to Silverstream!!**

**WAHHHHHHHHH!**


	4. Stormfur

**_This will be centering Stormfur's thoughts about his sister dying for Crowpaw and the Tribe of Rushing Water. Thanks again to Nightshimmer on the idea._**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

When Feathertail saved Crowpaw,

When she saved the Tribe,

All I could think was:

What have I done?

I didn't protect my sister.

I could've died instead, really!

Crowpaw looks at me with grief rippling in his blue eyes.

His blue eyes are like Feathertail's,

Bright blue, like our river back in RiverClan's territory.

My own sister has gone to join StarClan,

And probably even elsewhere

Like the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Brook tries to be nice to me,

And Crowpaw acts like it's all his fault.

But really, to me, I think it's mine.

I didn't protect Feathertail.

I protected Brook instead,

During our stay with the tribe.

_I_ could've saved the tribe from Sharptooth instead

I could've gone to StarClan for her

I could've been elsewhere for her.

But I didn't.

I didn't hold the responsibility

That Graystripe and Silverstream gave me when I was born.

I should've died instead of Feathertail.

She had a love,

She had a great life.

_She_ was the chosen, not I.

If I'd died in her place

Feathertail would be so happy

With Crowpaw.

Her spirit lies in the Tribe of Endless Hunting,

Another paw in StarClan.

But now to me,

She is just elsewhere.

Not beside me,

Not beside Crowpaw.

Not beside Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, or any other cat.

I look at Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw.

They are grieving together, pelts pressed.

If only I died

I rather not see that sight.

But Brook rubs her muzzle against mine

And I feel warm,

Warmer than I expected.

Could I be happy again,

After Feathertail is gone?

If Feathertail was alive,

And if I died instead,

Maybe I could be happy.

I would want Feathertail to be happy then,

Would I?

So I decided I had to.

I forgave Crowpaw

I forgave the tribe

Most of all,

I forgave myself,

For letting Feathertail go elsewhere.

Brook is by my side,

And that is all I would need.

But I had to go

Tell Father

Feathertail is now hunting elsewhere.

I said good-bye to Brook

Depressed and dismayed.

Most of all

I had to say good-bye

To Feathertail

Because now,

She's not with me

She's not with Crowpaw

And she's not beside me.

She now hunts elsewhere.

I sigh at that word

Tearing out my heart so cruelly

Scarring my thoughts so ruthlessly.

Elsewhere.

* * *

**Why do every poem I write HAVE to make me want to cry? It's all dying cats and stuff! xO**

**FEATHERTAIL!!! COM BAC PLEEEEEEEEASEEE!**


	5. Crowfeather

**_I am now going to write the fifth poem. Review please. I want at least one review each chapter, or I might as well just not continue this. If no one other than Nightshimmer reviews within two weeks, I will not be sharing these. By the way, this is about Crowfeather and his relationships with too many she-cats._**

* * *

**Circling Love**

Please...

Don't leave me, Feathertail...

I wailed silently inside my head

How could I be so useless?

I should've saved Feathertail...

Why didn't I budge?

I had prodded myself furiously

Telling myself

You idiot! It is all your fault

Feathertail died saving you!

How could you?

Her warm presence gone from me

My heart melts with anger.

Anger at myself

Anger at the tribe

Anger at...

Nothing but me.

It's just my fault,

She died protecting _me_!

I rather die than take fault in her noble death.

That was why I didn't care anymore

If I got hit by a monster

I'd be happy enough!

Feathertail would be in StarClan for me!

We could be together then...

"Feathertail,"

I call out,

And her name was so bittersweet inside my jaws

I can't stand it anymore.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Why did you leave me?"

I stepped, lonely, onto the stony floor of the cave

The Tribe of Rushing Water offered us shelter

In the Great Journey.

Tallstar was going to give me my warrior name

What more can I do for Feathertail?

I thought so carefully

I knew I would never forget her

However attracting Leafpaw was.

Yes, I was in love again.

I couldn't believe myself!

First RiverClan, now ThunderClan.

What was wrong with me?

And there was no way Leafpaw could feel anything for me...

I was mean, I knew that myself.

She was a medicine cat,

StarClan's sake!

All I could really do, I conclude

Was tell Tallstar what I truly wanted my name to be.

Crow

Feather.

Crowfeather.

It was perfect for me...

I could remember

Feathertail

When I whisper that name

My heart soars

Feathertail!

Are you with me?

But now when I gaze at Leafpaw

My heart soars, too

How can I possibly fall in love

Again?

And let alone a ThunderClan cat

A ThunderClan _medicine cat! _

It killed me to know

How disloyal I was

To each cat I loved.

How disloyal I was

To my Clan.

Oh, no.

Leafpool knows I love her.

But I'm blissful,

And I don't know why.

Maybe because I can finally be free

Of my haunting feelings.

Or maybe because

She loves me too.

But my Clan is well aware

How disloyal I am becoming...

What is wrong with me?

I'm disloyal to everything!

Finally I decided

I couldn't live without Leafpool

By my side everyday.

Her scent of wildflowers,

Her soft, kind voice

Like waters flowing over pebbles.

Her enormous amber eyes,

Blazing with love for me.

We ran away.

From the Clans.

From our Clans.

But we were together,

And happy.

At least I was

Leafpool was stressed out

Worried for her Clan.

I know she has just gotten into a fight with her mentor

Cinderpelt,

Who found out.

Our love.

I insist ThunderClan is fine

Until Midnight comes and says

Her kin was going to raid ThunderClan!

Leafpool was so frightened,

Even when I pressed my pelt against hers.

Then I knew.

Leafpool loves her Clan more than she loves me.

It's the truth

And I didn't want to hurt her

By forcing her to stay with me forever

Leaving ThunderClan destroyed.

So we returned,

And I at once knew she didn't love me

Over her Clan.

I know no WindClan cat is as beautiful and soft-spoken

As her...

But I must carry on

Or I will only bring Leafpool distress.

But seems like

Mating with Nightcloud,

A WindClan she-cat

Made Leafpool even more distressed.

She loves her Clan

So I have, too.

I must be loyal!

I scold myself,

Whenever my eyes trail right into hers.

Her big

Loving,

Sweet,

Blazing

Amber eyes...

Those were gleaming,

Just for me.

I must be loyal!

I growl at myself,

Then I realize

I've just snarled at Leafpool.

Nightcloud had a kit for me.

I knew that would make WindClan trust me.

But I didn't feel anything for Nightcloud

Or our son, Breezepelt.

When I look at her,

I just feel empty,

Like I'm using her

To run away from my never-ending love

For Leafpool.

But I _am_ using her.

I finally have a kit,

I was proud of Breezekit,

But I don't show it.

Because however glad I have a kit,

I don't love Nightcloud.

I don't love Breezepelt.

I just love Leafpool,

And that's all.

In the Gathering

Hollyleaf announced horrible, but strangely pleasing news.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits,

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather

Are mine.

And Leafpool's.

She loved me that much?

I never knew!

But my mouth, my stupid, stubborn, crowfood-eating mouth!

Growling those words at Leafpool,

I knew I broke her heart.

But that was for her own good.

She should forget me.

She should leave me.

And I, too,

Should stop all this circling love.

I loved Feathertail,

Now Leafpool.

I can't stop loving Leafpool,

But Nightcloud is my mate!

I don't know anything anymore

Just that, in this circling love,

I was in the middle of it.

And I still am.

* * *

**_EH? Crowfeather is in a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig luv triangle! What if all of them: Leafpool, Feathertail, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud are in StarClan? Who will win??!! Well, I think Feathertail and Leafpool deserves him most! You?_**

**_Hope you liked this poem! Oh yeah, *gives Nightshimmer Crowfeather plushie* Sniff sniff, Only YOU reviewed so far while I am writing this..._**

**_REVIEW MORE!! xO I actually took my time to share these, mind you!_**


	6. Squirrelflight

**Now, I got 2 more reviews, which was good enough for me. Still, I just wish people would review more. Anyways, now I will write about Squirrelflight (idea originally suggested by Wolfstar Of ThunderClan) and how she felt about lying and her issues with Brambleclaw. Not issues with Brambleclaw, BRAMBLECLAW'S ISSUES! You can tell, I am not very fond of that stupid tabby.**

**

* * *

**

**So Much To Lose**

Leafpool is my sister

Brambleclaw is my mate.

Which one should I choose?

I've always been particularly closer

To my dear sister.

But I love Brambleclaw so much.

He even killed his brother--

For me!

My heart is full of shame

Of what I must do.

If the secret stays hidden,

Will Brambleclaw still love me?

If he found out that his three children

Whom he was so proud of

Were not his

What would he do?

Would he hate me?

I cannot make a choice between anything,

I love him so much.

But there were so much to lose.

Leafpool had kits

Kits for Crowfeather

They were medicine cat half-Clan kits.

What if those kits found out?

Would they hate me?

There was just so much to lose.

I didn't trust Hawkfrost

Neither did I trust Brambleclaw

When he got close to his half-brother.

We had quarrels,

And I grow close to Ashfur.

Ah

Ashfur.

I got close to him,

And we became friends.

He was always agreeing with whatever I say.

But I realize

What Ashfur really wants.

He wants more than just good friends

Not just allies

Not just friends

But mates.

He wished so,

And I had hated Brambleclaw so much.

He thought he was the boss of me

As if he was Clan leader.

Hawkfrost

He got close to Brambleclaw,

Slowly flouncing slyly toward him,

I knew Brambleclaw was starting to plot with Hawkfrost.

There was something wrong...

And I didn't like how he got close to his brother.

We argued

We fought

We yelled at each other.

Then Hawkfrost planned to kill Firestar.

Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost

But it wasn't just for Firestar;

I knew that.

He also did it

For me.

Me.

But now I have to lie.

He will hate me again...

And this time...

It's not going to be his fault

But mine.

There's too much to lose in my life.

I want to keep hold of so many things.

But...

Some things I have to lose.

Ashfur's love

Brambleclaw's love.

Hollyleaf's love.

Jayfeather's love.

Lionblaze's love.

I lost too much.

I didn't want to lose more.

I don't want to lose Leafpool's love.

So I lied for her.

But nothing good resulted

I wanted to die!

The piercing, hurt look Brambleclaw gave me

When Hollyleaf announced it at the Gathering.

No one loves me anymore

Brambleclaw hates me.

Hollyleaf hates me.

Ashfur hates me.

I don't belong anywhere now.

There was too much to lose,

Too much to keep.

Too much to love,

Too much to hate.

My heart is broken

I know Brambleclaw's is, too.

But I still love him!

Is there any love for me, possibly

Still left in him?

My heart is broken.

No words or herbs can mend it

Only Brambleclaw can.

His warm embrace

His amber eyes

Gleaming at me with love.

His tabby pelt brushing my dark ginger one,

Rubbing his warm muzzle against mine's.

Telling me

Those words

"I forgive you,"

Will be enough.

But just if he adds warmly,

"I forgive you, Squirrelflight."

I would love that

I would never spoil another chance

To love.

I would never do that again

Even if I have much to lose,

I have much to hold onto.

But I didn't hold on tightly

I broke my own heart

I broke my own chance.

And most of all,

I broke Brambleclaw's heart.

How many things am I breaking?

Hollyleaf's life I broke.

Leafpool's medicine cat career I broke.

Jayfeather's certainty I broke.

Lionblaze's strong heart I seem to break.

Brambleclaw's love I broke.

My own heart I broke.

Ashfur's love, I broke too!

I just think

I broke too many things

Too many things to lose.

But too many things

To love.

To hate.

To hold on tightly.

I missed my chance

And now, my heart might never mend.

I just wish

There _was_ a herb

Leafpool could use

To heal my scarred heart

To heal my broken love.

If I were Leafpool

I would grab all the herbs I knew

To mend Brambleclaw's heart.

I won't mend Squirrelflight's

Because Squirrelflight, I,

Have just

Too much to lose,

Too much to hold onto.

* * *

**WAHHH! *sob sob* Brambleclaw just overreacted when Hollyleaf announced the news... HOW CAN THEIR RELATIONSHIP BE SPOILED?!**

**Squirrelflight is so poor! I love Squirrelflight! This poem is dedicated to Squirrelflight and all the Squirrelflight fans!**


	7. Heathertail

**So, how'd you enjoy the Squirrelflight one? Now I am gonna do Heathertail, and her feelings on Lionblaze leaving her. Oh yeah, I am gonna do Tawnypelt after this, by the way. Well, here ya go!**

* * *

**Your Clan, Or Me?**

Oh, Lionblaze,

Why did you leave me?

Why did you choose your Clan?

But not me?

Which do you love more, Lionblaze?

Your Clan?

Or...

Me?

How could you have abandoned me?

I loved you,

And I knew you felt the same way.

We were just apprentices

Being friends!

We were no harm to our own Clans...

I still love you,

Lionblaze.

I miss your amber eyes

Gleaming so intently at me.

I miss your lovely golden pelt

Brushing against my light brown one.

I miss your soft, strong voice.

Telling me adventures of DarkClan.

Lionblaze,

Come back to me.

Do you love me

Over your Clan?

Do you love your Clan

Over me?

What is most important to you?

Am I just a trivial part of your life?

Do you feel more strongly

About your Clan

or me?

Do you love me?

I know you do;

And I love you too.

But you just torn my heart open

Forming a big gap of darkness in it.

I am heartbroken

Even when Breezepelt tries

To be my mate

It doesn't mend my heart.

I just want you,

And you alone.

We weren't just friends

We were in love.

You know it yourself, Lionblaze.

You loved me.

So did I.

But then, why?

Why did you demand at me?

Why were you so

_cruel_

To me?

I loved you so!

It was Sedgekit who followed me!

Did you ever trusted me before?

Did you think I would possibly

_betray_

you?

Did you think I would _do _something

As horrible as that?

I _loved_ you, Lionblaze

For your information!

Why should I betray you?

I noticed you loved me.

But did _you_ notice I loved _you_?

That is a big difference

For I still love you

Though I know

You show your hatred for me.

But I still can see

The dim, but bright

Beam of love

You still have for me,

Deep inside your heart,

Buried inside memories,

Inside your hatred.

I know.

You never noticed, did you?

You really never noticed

How much I loved you.

You call me liar,

You call me betrayer.

But really,

Inside you,

You're calling me

Lover.

I love you.

You feel the same,

Do you?

But you chose your Clan

Over me.

And now we don't feel anything

For each other.

Do you know why I am being mean to you now?

I now no longer wish to show

My love for you...

I can only let Breezepelt shield my love for you.

How can you think I betrayed you?

I loved you, I still do.

And when you need me,

I will be by your side.

Do not worry.

Do not fret.

I still love you.

But

You chose your Clan

Over me.

I no longer felt your strong love blazing for me.

Did Firestar see that in you?

Your name was Lionblaze.

Your fury blazed

Your bliss blazed

Your love blazed.

It's all for me.

Lionblaze, I just want you beside me.

Please understand that.

Did I ever told you

I would never, ever,

Because I love you,

Would never, ever

Choose my own Clan

over you?

Did you ever realize?

That I love you

Undoubtedly,

More than my own Clan.

If I asked you,

Your Clan

Or me?

I know you, stubbornly, will say

"Clan."

But if you asked _me_

Your Clan

Or me?

I would reply

Sincerely, lovingly

You, Lionblaze.

You.

* * *

**Sigh... HeatherPAW was so much better than Heathertail. Anyways, hope you liked it!!**


	8. Tawnypelt

**GOOO TAWNYPELT! This poem will be about Tawnypelt and how she felt when no cat trusted her.**

* * *

**That's Not Me**

"Tigerstar's children..."

whispered a ThunderClan she-cat.

"Probably like him,"

replied a queen.

That's not me.

That's my father.

He is Tigerstar

Who had done so many horrible things

To ThunderClan

To everyone.

Tell me to list out his crimes

Killing Redtail,

Working with rogues,

Trying to kill Bluestar,

Killing Runningwind,

Killing Brindleface,

Leading the dog pack into our Clan,

And much more horrific things.

I just hate it

When cats think I am like him.

I was Tawnykit

And my brother

Bramblekit.

Fireheart doesn't trust us,

He sees our father in us.

But that's not us, he knows it.

He's just frightened of our father.

Still

He comes to accept us a bit.

Goldenflower is protective of us,

Because we are Tigerstar's children.

I hear cats in my Clan whisper

And murmur dark rumors about my brother and I.

B-but it's not fair!

Why do they see Tigerstar in us, instead of

Just--

Us?

We're only kits.

Tigerstar and Goldenflower's kits,

But so?

We're not Tigerstar!

It really wasn't fair!

No one really cared about us.

They just thought we were all Tigerstar-hearted.

Even when I became Tawnypaw,

I felt the uncertain way that cats spoke

To my brother and I.

That's not me!

I wanted to yowl

At those mousebrained geese

Thinking us for our father's deeds.

My mentor was Brackenfur

He tried his best to treat me equally,

But I knew it was too hard for him.

So I left,

Not wanting to see it anymore.

Not wanting to see the uncertain looks cats gave me

Not wanting to face the way each cat whispered about us

Not wanting to know what the cats thought about me.

I joined my father's Clan,

ShadowClan.

I knew I would be welcomed there.

I didn't go to join Tigerstar,

I went there to belong.

I went there

To _be_ belonged.

I wanted to know that I was a real part

Of a Clan.

Not a doubted little kit

Expected to do bad things.

ShadowClan treated me normally

I enjoyed hunting in the shadows,

And I had a better life there.

No glares at me

No whispers about me.

I'm finally belonged,

Because when you see my father,

That really, truly

Is not me.

* * *

**Yes, this was short, but I felt like I had to end this there. Tawnypelt is cool! ThunderClan was stupid for not being nice to her! It was very unfair for her, for sure. Dedicated to Tawnypelt of course! Of course, this is the first poem where I didn't near tears. That's because it's nothing about pretty she-cats dying :) *sob sob***


	9. Goldenflower

**Okay. Still, I am just as eager for a nice little review. Dude, I am crazy about reviews. Anyways. Now I will be writing about Goldenflower, and her thoughts about Tigerstar. And, I am having a hard time finding ideas, so PLEASE review and LEAVE A FREAKING REVIEW. Thank you. I am just so-- _eager_-- for that freaking little review. Click the freaking button, I BEG YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**Love of Betrayal**

"How could you?"

I gasped

My heart torn in half

My face printed with horror

Tigerstar,

I just love you.

Even if you did so many

Evil, menacing things.

I still love you.

Why can't I bring myself

To hate you?

You didn't love me at all

It was all an act.

You wanted ThunderClan to think

You had a kind, and caring side.

That was what _you_ said.

I was already carrying your kits

You were so proud,

Bringing me everywhere,

Showing my plump belly off.

Then you told me

What you plotted

All along.

You said

You didn't love me.

You were using me.

I didn't think so,

Tigerstar.

I still don't.

When you pressed your flank against mine's,

All I could feel, vibrating in your warm body

Was love.

I could feel it.

But I wasn't evil, not like you.

I didn't want to join you

To do crimes with you.

I was disgusted

How you said you were using me.

But, deep inside

I knew you loved

Once.

I knew you had

Just once,

Loved me

Truly

With your whole heart.

But you betrayed yourself,

And by betraying yourself

You betrayed me.

Your betrayal shocked the Clan,

It shocked me, too,

But in a different way.

Tigerstar.

You thought you were strong,

Did you?

But truly,

You were weak.

You couldn't admit your own feelings.

You couldn't even accept how you ever felt

You didn't accept your own heart.

Most of all,

You couldn't even admit your own love,

Snuggling in sleep,

Deep inside you.

You were weaker than you thought,

Not physically,

But emotionally

You couldn't control your own feelings

You lost control of yourself.

You loved me.

However, you did not admit so

Only concealing that love

Deep inside your dark plans and plots,

Deep inside your long claws and cold amber eyes

Deep inside your heart.

You were very weak,

Tigerstar.

That is why Fireheart

Beat you.

He was Firestar,

A better star than you.

You were a dim star,

Too afraid to admit your fears,

Too frightened to admit your feelings,

Too frail to admit your own love.

Firestar was strong

When he was Firepaw

He loved Spottedleaf

And he said so to her, too.

He was strong.

But not you.

You loved me.

I knew you did,

But you hid your own feelings,

And I couldn't love you then.

Did I?

But I still did.

I was the only cat

Who truly saw your weakness.

Firestar was stronger than you

In so many ways.

That's why you lost, you know.

Fireheart, had fell in love with Sandstorm.

He admitted his true feelings

He knew he wouldn't be able

To stop loving Spottedleaf.

And he told Sandstorm so,

That even so,

He still loved her.

Tigerstar,

If it were you

You wouldn't do that,

Would you?

If I demanded you loved someone else,

You'd lie.

I know you would.

You betrayed yourself too badly,

You lost control.

You were foolish,

Foolish and weak.

That is something you should admit.

I knew you were

Foolish and weak,

But why

Why did I still love you then?

Perhaps I pitied you,

The way you lost control in yourself,

The way you betrayed yourself,

Your betrayal to yourself

Was nothing

But a lie.

I still

love

you.

Why?

Well,

I don't know.

But I do.

* * *

**Aw, Tigerstar was stupid to ditch Goldenflower like that to do his evil plannies. If it were I, I would at least not fall in love with Goldenflower! :P Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW! *going nuts***


	10. Brightheart

**Thank you, Wolfstar/Dawncloud! Your ideas were good, but I am only going to do one at the moment. I don't get a lot of the comments for this, so I am not going to be updating this as often now. **

**Best wishes,**

**Rainpath**

* * *

**A Scarred Heart**

_Pack, pack._

Chanted the dog pack.

_Kill, kill._

My heart was racing

Faster than the seconds

That moved by

As I stared back.

Swiftpaw

He is brave,

Willing to sacrifice

For my sake.

If it were me,

Would I do that?

Cloudtail would have done that

For me.

But we were just

Envious

That Bluestar had been unfair.

Of course we know she was depressed,

But she should think

About her Clan, too.

StarClan didn't betray us

Did they?

I asked myself

As I ran for my life.

If StarClan were with me,

Are they willing to let me join them?

I don't want to join StarClan yet

I wanted to receive a warrior name

I wanted to live.

I wanted to see Swiftpaw once again,

But that would be in StarClan,

I know that.

But I also

Wanted to take a last look

At Cloudtail.

I missed him so much,

I wished he would come,

And save me,

And Swiftpaw

Before we die.

Am I too weak?

Swiftpaw told me,

"Keep going, Brightpaw!

Keep running!

Become a warrior after that

For my sake!"

Yowling so faithfully,

I stare back I him,

My heart betrayed his words.

As my legs pounced to the direction

Back to camp,

Our safe, ThunderClan camp,

My blue eyes stared

Back

Back

Back.

I told myself

_Go back to the camp!_

_That's what Swiftpaw wants!_

But my eyes,

I couldn't take them off Swiftpaw.

It turns out,

By doing that,

One of my eyes vanished.

Gazing at him with my eyes

I just wish

He would stay alive.

It wouldn't be possible.

And maybe,

Even _I _won't make it.

No one would know anything

About those vicious beasts,

Tearing down the throats of our cats.

Or us.

A heavy shape leaps at me

And I trip, but staggered upward

Racing as fast as I could.

When those

Frail thoughts

Passed through one's mind,

It sharpens all of my senses,

And I don't know why.

Then I realize!

My eye!

One side was so black

And my hearing became razor sharp,

I sniffed,

Realizing how stinky those dogs,

Those crowfood-eaters were!

But I can't say crowfood-eaters now

Because chances are

They are going to eat us,

Eat Swiftpaw,

Eat me.

My paws touched

The sandy texture

Of Snakerocks,

And I think,

How foolish I was

To have done that with Swiftpaw.

We were foolish,

But we didn't deserve it.

I could just imagine Cloudtail,

Weeping for me

When a heavy weight crushed me,

And all blacked out, forever.

Well,

Not forever.

But it felt so, and I could feel stars in my fur.

I was going to join StarClan

Am I?

Someone is pressing a herb against my wounds,

They are all over me

Those nasty, horrible wounds

They made me lost forever.

I opened my eye,

My only remaining eye.

The first thing I see

Is Cloudtail,

So ecstatic that I finally awoken.

They told me

I nearly joined StarClan,

As Swiftpaw had.

Oh, no!

Swiftpaw...

How could he leave me?

How could he leave me alone?

But then,

I look at Cloudtail,

And I know I was not alone.

I had him, and

That was all I needed!

Turns out

Cinderpelt healed me,

But my scar,

Patching up my lost eye's former spot

With ugly, naked skin.

Cloudtail presses his white pelt

Against my white-and-ginger one,

I feel so warm.

"You are still beautiful,"

Cloudtail whispers,

Those miraculously healing words

That wrapped around the scars of my heart

So gently.

Then I remember

Those horrifying words

The dogs had hissed and screeched.

_Pack, pack._

I am so scared...

_Kill, kill._

I stare into Cloudtail's loving blue eyes,

And then he knows something is wrong.

I tell him everything,

And he comforts me.

I look at my own clean pelt

And the blood around Cloudtail's muzzle.

He must've cleaned me,

Spoiling his own pure white fur.

"Do..."

I croaked,

"...you..."

Cloudtail prodded my shoulder softly with his paws

Making sure he didn't hurt me.

"Go on, Brightpaw."

"...still..."

I am rasping so hard,

I can't catch my breath.

"...love..."

Tears were streaming out of my eyes.

I love you, Cloudtail...

But do you?

"...me...?"

Smiling,

Cloudtail nuzzled me gently,

And coed,

"What do you think?"

We touched noses,

Though Cloudtail had to be extra gentle.

He was so nice to me

Ever since we were apprentices.

"Swiftpaw... told..."

I cried hoarsely, trying to prevent the tears

Bursting out of my remaining eye

"...me that... I..."

Cloudtail lay down

On my side,

Pressing his flank

Against mine.

I feel warm,

And so the words did too.

"I will become a warrior for his sake...

And do this for him..."

I rasp as hard as I could.

Cloudtail just looks at me

And he storms out of the den.

Where was he?

When I got better,

Bluestar held a ceremony.

Cloudtail helped me outside,

And I wonder,

What was going to happen?

Bluestar speaks words,

I never heard of,

And then,

She says my name.

Excitement flows into me,

And then Bluestar said the words.

"You will be known as Lostface."

The Clan gasped.

I wanted to burst into tears again

How could Bluestar do that?

I don't want to be Lostface

I was Brightpaw...

I--

But now I am Lostface.

She is the leader.

How horrible,

I glared at the sky

Veiled with stars.

How horrible, Swiftpaw,

I yowl silently,

Why did StarClan allow this?

No!

I am not Lostface!

Soon

Bluestar died

Saving us all from the dog pack.

I knew she was depressed,

So I didn't blame her for the name.

I blamed myself.

_Stupid, stupid you, Brightcloud._

I made up my own warrior name.

I put Cloudtail's name with my own,

And I loved the name.

_You went to the dog pack yourself!_

_It's nobody's fault but yours!_

Firestar became the leader

And Cloudtail immediately demanded him

For a new name for me.

I became Brightheart,

And with Cloudtail's love,

My heart is mended

No longer scarred.

* * *

**Awws. I really thought it was sweet of Cloudtail to spend so much time with Brightheart. :) It was dedicated to Brightheart and Swiftpaw. xO**

**Don't forget Cloudtail, too! Whoever reviews gets da Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Swiftpaw plushies!!**

**Longest poem yet!! xD**

**REVIEW!! FOR MY SAKE! CLICK DA LONELY BUTTON!**


	11. Sorreltail

**A big thanks to Coby Cullen for suggesting Brackenfur, giving me the idea of using Sorreltail instead. Sorreltail was more emotional when Honeyfern went, and it adds a lot more feeling to the poem. And this poem is called Crushed (I happen to be listening to Crush by David Archuleta. I'm not very into David Archuleta, he's okay. But good enough!!)**

* * *

**Crushed**

No...

Don't...

Be a dream...

This is a dream!

I refuse

To snap back to reality,

Because I know

Reality is not pretty.

From the day I met

Brackenfur

I thought I would be happy

Forever.

When I had his kits,

I grieved for Cinderpelt,

But I was still happy

Because our love had results.

I loved my kits

Cinderkit

Poppykit

Molekit

And

Our sweet Honeykit.

Cinderkit is now Cinderheart

Poppykit Poppyfrost,

And Honeykit became Honeyfern.

Molekit

Was just Molepaw

Because he never became

A warrior.

Greencough overtook his body.

Grief overtook mine's.

I was crushed

This was just too much!

I had four kits for Brackenfur

Now I just have three.

And now

I only have two.

Out of all my kits

It was sweet, thoughtful little Honeyfern

Who died.

I didn't want to lose another kit!

I was shrieking

All thoughts out of mind

Except for

_Save Honeyfern,_

_Save Honeyfern,_

_Live, _

_Live,_

_Don't die, _

_Don't die,_

_Why, StarClan?_

_Why?_

I didn't know why

I didn't think I would ever know.

Honeyfern

Good-bye

You are a great kit to have

Sweet,

Thoughtful,

Lovable.

When the snake bit her,

It took away bits and bits

Of life away from me

It tore my kit away from me.

I will not lose another kit again

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost will live well

I will ensure that.

Are you watching me over StarClan,

Honeyfern?

Molepaw?

I drowned into sleep

Dreaming of the day

The day my kits were born.

It was a bittersweet dream

Memories flowing into me

Cinderpelt dying, protecting my

New kits.

I counted four,

Sweet, small furry shapes

Mewling near my belly.

One a gray tabby

I looked at Cinderpelt

Cinderkit

I named the tabby.

Then a tortoiseshell

Poppykit.

I look at the honey-colored light brown tabby

So sweet-seeming already.

Sweet as honey.

Honeykit.

The only tom,

A muddy brown.

Molekit.

My eyes popped open

I wish I never awoke.

All my kits were with me,

Cuddling beside me

In that dream.

But now,

All is gone

All is crushed.

Only two left,

Only two left to love.

My heart is crushed

Crushed

crushed

crushed

To the depths of the cliff

Crushed down,

Brokenhearted.

If only there was a way

To regain shape,

To not be crushed anymore.

Stop it!

I yell at StarClan

Stop torturing me!

Stop abusing my kits!

Stop

Crushing

My heart.

* * *

**Aws, poor Sorreltail. I admit this wasn't as well done since I was distracted by certain messages. :) Still, a tribute to Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and all Sorrel's kitties! xO**

**WAHHH HONEYFERN!! Don't care much bout Molepaw though! :D**


	12. Cinderpelt

**Hi! Miss me? I was having a pretty nice/not-so-but-nice-enough vacation at Sun Moon Lake! xD Double hundred thanks to Coby Cullen for yet another idea! Cinderpelt's feelings on falling in love with Firestar! I believe she did. xD CinderxFire waz very cute! xD xD Hope this one will be as good as the others... maybe.**

**BIG DEDICATION TO: COBY CULLEN**

**And my awesome reviewers: Nightshimmer, Wolfstar, Dawnfire, Coby xD, Silverleaf, Silverfire, Puff Pantry Breadbug xD, LostInTheDarkVoid, and Macey-The-Invisible! Now I shall begin...**

**

* * *

**

**The Irresistable**

I struggled violently

Screaming with pain

As Yellowfang treated

My wounded leg.

It was that leg

That pulled me

Into the depths of

Herbs and medicine.

It was that leg

That pulled me

Into the depths of

The cliff of no dream.

It was that leg

That pulled me

Into the depths of

Falling in love.

Becoming the best warrior

In the Clan

Was my dream

since I was a kit.

I wanted to fight to protect ThunderClan

I wanted to hunt for the Clan.

But that dream was shattered

Along with my bad leg

When the monster hit me.

Tigerclaw had told Bluestar

To meet him near the border

But Bluestar had greencough

So I wanted to go

For her.

I was Cinderpaw

And Fireheart was my mentor.

Fireheart!

He was all bossy

And told me

"Cinderpaw,

You will _not _be going there!"

He said he would go instead

But I sneaked there before him.

That's when

That monster hit me.

My leg

Felt like everything was going to end

I was screeching

Hissing with pain.

Oh, how much I regretted

Not listening to my mentor.

If I had listened to him

I would've become an agile warrior

I would've been able to do things

Medicine cats couldn't do.

I would've been able to love.

Love Fireheart.

When I injured my leg

He was always by my side.

He blamed himself

For my injury

But I know

That's my own fault.

I should've listened to Fireheart

But it was irresistable.

Yellowfang saved me,

And Fireheart was glad I lived.

I was glad I did, too

For if I didn't

I would never have

Been able to experience

Love

Bitterness

Training

Everything.

When I fell into depressions,

Fireheart encouraged me.

So I decided

To encourage him too.

When Sandstorm acted odd to him,

And he didn't realize

What she felt,

I snapped at him,

Telling him every cat can tell

That she was fond of him.

Only he couldn't tell

And it was irresistable

For me to tell him

Every cat should see

That I loved him, too!

But I resisted

It was too much.

He needed to have

A proper mate,

Not a crippled medicine cat

Like me.

Sandstorm would be a good mate

For him.

Maybe then

I would be able

To resist

The irresistable.

I loved Fireheart

And I still do.

When Yellowfang died

I grieved for her badly.

But I was glad

Because Fireheart was still

By my side.

I had to resist

The irresistable,

To tell him,

"I'm glad you're with me."

Or intwine my tail with his,

And tell him,

"I love you."

If only I listened to him

If only I resisted

The irresistable.

Then I would have a better life

I could've loved him,

Properly

I could've been with him.

But I couldn't

I had to control my feelings

Or I even might have his kits!

If only I resisted

The irresistable

If only I resisted

Loving him.

If only

I had

Resisted.

Then I might've

Be able to love him.

But I admit,

It was too hard

To resist.

Because

Fireheart,

I love you so much.

Don't you think so too?

Some things

You can't resist

Some things

You can.

But the things you can't

Are always

the harshest things

To ignore.

* * *

***Sniffs* POOR CINDERPELT! Thank StarClan she had reincarnated xO OR I WOULD'VE SWORN I'D KILL THE ERINS! Well, literally. I would do a lotta big talking. I mean, Cinderpelt is awesome! I actually like CinderFire better than SandFire, because well? Cuter! Still. I just feel so bad for Cinderpelt! Hope you enjoyed this poem. Especially YOU, Coby!**


	13. Mudclaw

**_OMG. Thanks Coby Cullen for the idea. ^^ Thanks to all my reviewers, too! Who knew Hearts would become so popular? Review replying... Anonymous, I can't help but make these poems sad. ^^ I don't even think I can make much of a poem to be humorous out of warriors. I'm glad you all like it! xD This is going to be about how Mudclaw felt when Onestar took over the leadership. The next chappy will come very fast as a dedication to all my reviewers. Wolfstar suggested a good idea, but I wasn't sure if I could fully understand and capture Birdflight. So I'm not going to do her just yet. I will be studying about her. Next chapter will be... Well, I can't think of one yet. I'll say "You'll see!" xD_**

_

* * *

_

**Changes**

W-what?

How can that be?

Tallstar made changes

Horrible changes

Before he left us

To go to StarClan.

"Onewhisker will be the new deputy

In Mudclaw's place."

I glare at him

Fear-scent unraveling around me

Anger steaming into me.

How _could _he?!

Such horrible changes

_I, _and I alone

Am the rightful leader of WindClan!

Even cats from other Clans

Could tell.

Hawkfrost and Blackclaw

Could tell that

The changes weren't good!

They were terrible!

_I_, and I alone

Should've been Mudstar!

_I,_ and I alone

Should've received nine lives!

Why did Tallstar do that?

I've always been a loyal warrior

Not like that puny

Onewhisker,

Firestar's _kittypet_!

Onewhisker became Onestar

But I was still Mudclaw!

I just can't forgive Tallstar

For making those changes.

Those changes,

Pulling my life up

Tearing it into shreds

Into pieces!

Just because

At Tallstar's last breath

He whispered those words

To make changes

Those changes,

Has ripped me into shreds

Those changes,

Had torn up my life.

I was in fury

Furious

At the changes made.

How _could _he?

After all I've been through

With WindClan!

After all I've been through

As deputy!

I was ready to be leader

I was ready for power.

Onewhisker wasn't

Yet Tallstar still made his choice!

How ridiculous was that?

I'm _not _Firestar's kittypet.

I attempted to kill Onestar

Why did StarClan even _give _him

His nine lives?

StarClan accepted

Those changes I couldn't.

I tried to kill Onestar

But a falling tree,

Struck by lightning

Hit me

And life soared

Away and away.

Out of me,

Just like my leadership had.

StarClan betrayed me

Just as Tallstar had!

I was dying

I was screaming.

Pain rippled through my skull

And I died.

StarClan should've welcomed me

For I was just

Trying to take

What was rightfully mine's.

But StarClan killed me.

I saw no stars

I felt no safety.

I was in a dark forest.

Not StarClan!

How could they?

Just moments before

I was refused to StarClan

Tallstar meowed,

"Mudclaw.

I dread

That I had to make

Those changes.

But if you rose,

WindClan would be bloodshed.

I've gotten dreams

From StarClan

And I believed them.

You would've been alive

If you accepted

Those changes."

I snarled at him

And then

I was alone

In the darkness

In the Dark Forest.

And then I wish

He never made

Those changes.

* * *

**Aw. Poor Mudclaw. WAIT, did I just say he was poor? Mudclaw is mean, but he was poor in a way. *SPOILERS FOR CODE OF THE CLANS*: There is a part in Code of the Clans in the deputy code parts. Tallstar stated that he received ominous dreams from StarClan, seeing now leader, Mudstar standing on a hill of bones and blood. Ooh, scary dream, huh? Mystery solved! That's why Tallstar changed the deputy. Sorry if it was a spoiler for you. *sighs* Any more ideas for my new poems?? Hope you liked this. xD A BIG THANKS and HUG and TALLSTAR PLUSHIE for COBY CULLEN!! xD**

**Hobey-ho, let's go!**

**~~Rainy**


	14. Jayfeather

**I was like, totally out of ideas when I suddenly thought about our awesome Jayfeather. So I decided to write about his BLINDNESS! OMS! xD And maybe his full medicine cat name, etc. Yay. Enjoy! Will this be good?! Will this be bad?! Read to find out!**

**

* * *

**

**Black**

When I was borne

I heard voices

A feisty one

"Oh, look, Leafpool!"

I smelt milk,

My mother's milk.

My mother Leafpool's milk.

I used to think it was

Squirrelflight's milk

But now I knew

It all.

I was the last

To open my eyes.

I'm a gray tabby tom,

My brother is a golden tabby

And my sister

Is all black.

So they say.

I didn't think I'd ever

Be able to see my siblings

Even once.

Lionkit opened his eyes first.

I remember Leafpool

Exclaiming

In the medicine cat's den,

"Look at those huge amber eyes!"

Then Hollykit was next,

and Leafpool was so joyful

"What beautiful green eyes!

Squirrelflight,

Hollykit's got your eyes!"

I should've been next,

But when I felt the chilly air

Enter the gaps of my eyelids,

I only saw black

And nothing else.

At first

I thought

It was Hollykit's fur

But at the end

I realized

I saw nothing

But blackness!

"Such lovely blue eyes!"

I gasped for air,

Horror-struck.

"Leafpool,

Leafpool!"

I gaped furiously.

"I can't see anything!

Anything but blackness!"

I felt Leafpool's own amber gaze

Turn on me.

Her fear scent was all over the nursery.

"Really, Jaykit?"

I nodded desperately

"I will see something soon,

Right, Leafpool?

Will I?"

I wanted to see the

Medicine cat

So badly.

Hollykit mewled happily

"So Lionkit and Jaykit look like this!

Why are they black, gray, and white,

Leafpool?"

The medicine cat gently replied

"You will see in color soon."

I wailed

"But _I _can't see _anything_!"

The horrible truth

Soon hit me.

"You're blind, Jaykit.

You were born

Blind."

What?

No!

How could I possibly

Be blind? I don't want to...

I wanted to see!

It's just black!

I hate black!

Not _black_!

"I'm sorry,"

Leafpool sighed.

What was she saying?

"Jaykit, all you'll be able to see,"

she mewed solemnly,

No! No!

"Is black."

_No!_

I wanted to see colors.

I wanted to see cats.

I wanted to see my littermates

I wanted to see

Everything!

But Leafpool says

All I will ever see

Is black!

How could that be?

_No! _

I did not want that,

I pleaded Leafpool

Were there herbs

To cure my blindness?

_Please_!

All I ever wanted

Was to become a warrior.

Why couldn't I see?

If I couldn't see,

I couldn't fight!

If I couldn't see,

How could I catch prey?

No!

I didn't want to see just black!

It's _not _want I want!

Not black,

Oh no,

Not black!

Even if I can see in my dreams,

I just wish

Those dreams were reality,

And reality were the dreams.

I want to see,

See colors

See cats

See my brother

See my sister,

See everything.

I wanted to see

Everything

But black.

Leafpool's words

Never left my mind.

"Jaykit, I'm so sorry."

"You'll never be able to see."

"All you'll see,"

"Is black."

Please...

Not black!

* * *

**Sniffles. After writing this I realized that I'm lucky to not even have glasses. Yay eyesight! Yay eyesight! Cheer with me! Poor Jaykit. At least he could see in his dreams, could he? Aww. Poor, poor Jayfeather. **

**~~Rainy**


	15. Mistyfoot

**_Yeah, scream FINALLY and run around in circles. I'm going to write a new poem. The idea was suggested by Hawkfur the Ninja. It was a great idea. This will be Mistyfoot's POV written in poetic format._**

* * *

**No More Surprises**

A life

Full of surprises

Is not always the best.

My brother Stonefur

And I,

Had plenty.

My friend Silverstream,

Daughter of Crookedstar,

RiverClan's great leader...

Surprise...

Died

Kitting the kits of Graystripe.

Graystripe of ThunderClan!

So much misfortune.

I'm wrathed in it!

ThunderClan gives us more and more

Surprises.

Good,

Bad,

Both.

We were loyal,

Brave, proud warriors

Of RiverClan.

But...

Surprise.

Bluestar was our mother.

No... _no..._

We couldn't forgive her.

How could she

Give us away?

Yeah.

Our mother is Bluestar.

Bluestar of _ThunderClan_.

_Leader _of ThunderClan!

To become deputy

She gave us to RiverClan,

Where our father Oakheart was.

Yeah.

It wasn't

The best surprise

To get.

Bluestar begged our forgiveness.

I wouldn't forgive

So was Stonefur.

How could she?

How could she

Leave us behind

Like that?

How could she give us

Such horrible surprises

At a time we didn't want it

The most?

I wish

Those surprises

Had come another time.

Not now...

Not then...

Not later...

I wish I didn't

Even had to get such

Horrific surprises.

No more surprises...

Please...

But no one respected

Our wishes.

Surprise...

Bluestar was dying.

No... no...!

I didn't forgive her yet.

But I still...

She was my mother.

I still love her,

I guess.

But she was

Entering StarClan...

No... Don't go, Mother!

Bluestar was smiling

Still smiling at us.

She begged for our forgiveness

Again.

This time

We forgave her.

She whispered to me

Those words

I can never forget...

"Thank you,

Mistyfoot...

I

Always

Loved you two...

So much...

Thank you

For forgiving me...

I'm finally...

forgiven."

She went.

_No! Mother!_

I cried

But no matter how much I wept

Mother's not going to come back.

Surprise...

I hated that surprise so much

Now Stonefur and my kits

Are my only

Living kin...

Surprise.

Another horrible surprise

Followed that.

Leopardstar

Came together

With Tigerstar,

Forming TigerClan.

And because Stonefur

And I,

Stormpaw and Featherpaw,

Were half-Clan

We would be killed.

Stonefur wouldn't kill

Stormpaw.

And so he was killed.

Not another surprise!

_No! Stonefur! Don't leave me..._

I felt like I was dying myself...

How can Stonefur

Just leave me like that?

_No, _Stonefur!

Come back...

Please...

Stop it, StarClan!

Why are you torturing me?!

How can you do this to me?!

First Oakheart

Then Bluestar

Now Stonefur!

What else am I losing?!

Surprise.

Feathertail died

In the Great Journey.

How could that be?

She was a great apprentice.

Not Feathertail...

She was so innocent

And sweet!

Now even she's gone

To StarClan.

I almost began to hate

My ancestors

For pulling away so much

From me

And me alone.

Surprise...

Twolegs had grabbed me away

Leaving Hawkfrost temporary deputy.

Leopardstar chose wrong

Hawkfrost

Was ambitious...

If I never returned

What would've happened?!

Luckily

I returned

Only to get another surprise.

Surprise

Stormfur was exiled

By Leopardstar.

Because Hawkfrost

Questioned his loyalty.

I wish

Hawkfrost never came!

I just wish

There would be

No more surprises

In my life.

I rather have

A plain life

Please, StarClan

I beg of you...

Please...

No more surprises

In my life...

* * *

**_I know, poor Mistyfoot. She's always been unlucky. I hope she becomes Mistystar soon! I love her! Poor her... *sniffle* Well, please review!_**


	16. Leafpool

**Yeah. You've all been waiting for this, eh? Yes... I am about to write a warriors poem based on an epic character... LEAFPOOL! Dude1084 (not sure bout the numbers), Fireheart is a great idea, and I've gotten that suggestion so many times. But I don't know how I can write him. He has too much things in his life! I need one certain event. That would be good then. So meanwhile, I shall use Wolfstar of ThunderClan's awesome idea. HOW LEAFPOOL FELT WHEN HOLLYLEAF BLURTED! Yahoo! So, we shall begin...**

* * *

**Dark Secret**

I could feel

Sharp stares

Burning on my pelt

Each day.

I never thought

About falling in love

When I decided

To be medicine cat.

I loved to be

Able to help all cats

With herbs and medicine.

When Cinderpelt warned me

Medicine cats couldn't

Fall in love,

I thought,

_Who cares?_

_I don't love any tom._

_I wouldn't, anyways._

_I'm too quiet._

But then

I couldn't help it...

When Crowfeather confessed

His love for me

I felt his love pierce my heart

And his loving blue gaze

So steady on my own amber eyes

Gleaming with love.

I guess

That's my punishment

All those sharp stares

I receive now.

I gave birth

To kits.

Crowfeather's kits,

I knew at once.

Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit.

Squirrelflight was the best sister

Anyone could get.

She lied for me

Just for me.

We pretended

My kits were hers.

But at the end

The secret had to be spilled.

Jaykit was borne blind

Because of me.

He had been tortured

All his life

By his blindness.

He just wanted to become

A great warrior.

But that dream

Wasn't possible

Because of what I've done.

Hollyleaf told the secret

To all the Clans

At the Gathering.

Crowfeather rejected me.

How could he?

It was he who started everything

It was he...

Who made me love him so much!

But no matter

How much I want to hate him,

I just love him so much.

And I couldn't regret

Having my beautiful kits

No matter how much I'd suffer from

Afterwards.

Hollyleaf hates me.

She even wanted to kill me.

She killed Ashfur before.

I knew she did,

But I kept it a secret.

No one should've known

Their heritage

But Hollyleaf told the Clans herself.

She was so

Frustrated

All because of me

All because of my dark secret.

Such a dark secret,

Is not beautiful,

Nor pretty.

I lost everything

All because of my dark secret.

Crowfeather doesn't love me

Anymore.

And my kits

All hate me so much.

I couldn't be a medicine cat

Anymore

All the Clans

Knew my dark secret.

I wanted to die.

I wish Hollyleaf did kill me.

Where could I go?

How could I live on,

With such a shame

Heaving on my back?

Such a dark secret

I wish I never had it...

I don't want any more

I don't...

I don't want any more dark secrets!

I wish I never loved Crowfeather.

I wish I never had a secret

Like that!

But I just wish

I never made a mistake

Like that.

Without it

I wouldn't be

Cut up in my heart

With those sharp glares.

Without it

I wouldn't have

Lost everything.

If only

My dark secret

Never existed...

If only

I never had a secret.

If only...

I resisted

If only I resisted

The temptation

Of

The dark secret.

But...

it's too late.

* * *

**Aw, NOOOOO! This one wasn't as good, but I did feel VERY bad for Leafy. If only... But it's already too late, so there was no way to turn back. Poor Leafpool. I hope she would stay as ThunderClan medicine cat (at least as warrior or something) in The Fourth Apprentice! :( I loved Leafpool so much! I feel so bad for her. If only medicine cats could take mates. :( Stupid code.**

**~~Rainy**


	17. Breezepelt

**I was shaking my head, out of ideas. I flipped through the books, looking for a good cat to write about. And there he was, sitting there patiently. _Breezepelt._ I gasped with joy as a realization hit me. It's gotta be him! Okay, that odd story mode is officially over. A/N!! This shall be Breezepelt and how he feels about his father's coldness, and what he thinks his father feels about his mother.**

**

* * *

**

**Used**

Mothers

Fathers.

They're supposed to

Help and protect you,

Right?

But how come...

I don't get it.

My father is Crowfeather.

My mother is Nightcloud.

I know that

My father

Doesn't love Nightcloud.

I was Breezekit

I admired my

Father.

He was cold

And strong...

I thought so.

"Father! Look!"

I mewled happily

As I rolled my moss ball.

Crowfeather didn't even

Turn his head

To look at me.

I was disappointed.

Did he care about me?

Did he love me?

Were fathers

Supposed to treat their kits

This way?

Nightcloud's always upset

With my father.

"Crowfeather, don't you care?

Don't you care

About Breezekit?"

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes

And walked away.

One day

I became Breezepaw

And my mentor Whitetail

Told me about

Crowfeather's past.

He used to love a RiverClan

A RiverClan she-cat.

But that she-cat died,

And then he loved a

ThunderClan

Medicine cat.

Now

He's mates with my mother.

I realized, suddenly

That Nightcloud and I,

We're just _used_

We're just tools for him

To prove his loyalty.

I hate my father.

Aren't we supposed

To be more than that?

I hate him!

He doesn't care

One bit about us.

I bet he was still in love,

In love with Leafpool.

In front of the Clan,

He acted like

He only cared about us.

But secretly,

I know

He loves Leafpool.

Not Nightcloud.

Not me.

I hate him!

I thought fathers

Were supposed

To care about their kit?

I didn't understand

I still don't

I don't understand

Why he's like that!

I hate him.

He probably hates me, too.

We're used,

I realized

When I glanced

At Crowfeather

Happily

During my warrior ceremony.

Crowfeather looked away,

And I felt my eyes turn watery.

But I had to

Stay strong.

Without Crowfeather,

Nightcloud and I

Can still survive!

Crowfeather

Is just using us.

To him,

we're used tools.

But we're going

To stay strong...

I won't linger near him.

I won't forgive him.

I hate him.

I'm not something to use

I'm not a tool.

I'm going to stay strong

And never look back...

That's because

I don't want

To be used

Again.

* * *

**Oh, this was pretty short, but I practically went (three times) while typing this, "Wow, Crowy's one bad daddy." lol. I'm beginning to feel sorry for Breezepelt... *sniffs* This is a short poem, but I hope you enjoyed it. I am also going to update very fast, and use the ideas Coby had for me. Thank Coby! Well, I WILL update soon...**

**~Rainy**


	18. Onewhisker

**I refuse to write "Onestar" as the title, since it is a such a word that it'll ruin your tongue and waste your saliva. I will write Onewhisker, WHICH IS AWESOME! Yay! This will be Onewhisker's feelings about his leadership and the rebellion! Thanks to Coby for the idea!**

* * *

**Leadership**

"W-what?"

I trembled

As I stared down

At Tallstar.

He was dying,

And his last words

Made me into deputy.

N-no...

There was no way

I could take over WindClan

I never had experience

Of being deputy!

I wasn't ready

I won't ever be!

Not to say

Being a leader!

Mudclaw would be better...

But this was

Tallstar's last wish

I had to respect.

"Y-yes, Tallstar,"

I dipped my head.

I couldn't let my leader's

Last wish be spoiled.

I rose to be Onestar

But I couldn't be weak

As I was before.

I had to

Be a strong leader

Not always friendly.

I know that cats

Called me Firestar's kittypet

Behind my back.

I couldn't be like that

As leader now.

Mudclaw was infuriated

Forming groups of rebels

Against me.

How could he not

Respect Tallstar's last wish?

It wasn't as if

I wished to become leader

At all.

Hawkfrost and Blackclaw

of RiverClan

All supported Mudclaw.

What could I do about that?

I was weak

I was called Firestar's kittypet!

Can I really stay strong

And be immune

To these group of rebels?

I thought desperately.

I asked myself

If I could be a great leader.

I hoped so

But _could _I?

Could I be strong

Could I ignore

All my surroundings?

I didn't know

What to do

But I was a leader now

It's not questions I have to ask

It's things I have to do.

I couldn't be

Firestar's friend

I couldn't be

Weak.

My leadership

Had to stay strong

Can I stay immune

To the rebels of me?

Can I stay strong?

I shouldn't be asking questions now.

I should do it

I'm just going to do it.

Mudclaw was crushed

By the fallen tree

Struck by lightning.

Leading us to the Gathering

What?

Did StarClan approve of me?

I hoped so.

But I shouldn't hope.

I should _think _so.

I trusted my warrior ancestors

So long

Maybe that's my reward.

I hope

By now

Every cat of WindClan

Would come to accept

This leadership.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! *slaps face* I absolutely HATE myself for making this such a lame poem! Please, please do not hate me, too! I guess this isn't the kind of crying poem. Irresistable, So Much To Lose, and others are much more worth crying. *sighs* But Onewhisker _was _pretty poor, in a way!!**


	19. Sandstorm

**This shall, obviously, be about Sandstorm and... how she felt about Fireheart when she first fell in love with him, and da Spottedleaf business. When the idea was originally suggested by dude1094, I wasn't absolutely sure about this, but I was influenced by Macey's songfic, Firestar's Crush! Aww, c'mon, it was nice. Read it! Yah, more advertising too. You should all also read Warrior-Owlfeather's story, New Beginnings Book 1! It's a quite good story, and stormikat suggested it to me. Also! Enjoy this chapter. Please read the sequel to Flaw I wrote, Perfection, by the way. It just came out. *continues to blabber on***

**

* * *

**

**Confusion and Love**

There are two things

I love and hate

Those two things

Are confusion and love.

I like to be confused

When I rather not understand

A few things.

But I hate to be confused

When I want to know

But cannot figure out

The answer.

I love to love

Because it's such a wonderful thing

To be together,

Pelts pressed,

Tails intertwined

With a cat you love.

But I also hate love

Because sometimes,

It can drive you the wrong way

It's irresistably strong

That stealthy emotion

Always lurks silently inside

A single cat.

Sometimes

You don't want to love

But you just can't help it.

Sometimes

Loving can hurt you

Like when someone you love

Doesn't love you back

Or loves another cat.

It would really hurt

One soul.

I had mocked Firepaw.

But then he became Fireheart

And I was Sandstorm.

He was brave,

Strong,

and kind.

I didn't know why,

But I suddenly admired him.

I thought

If he were just a kittypet

Would he have gone to Tallstar

Behind Bluestar's back

And ask for peace?

Would he have risked

Bluestar's trust

Because he believed what he was doing

Was best for the Clan?

Would so many of his Clanmates

Have supported him,

Even Whitestorm and Goldenflower?

I suddenly realized

He was devoted

And worked hard for the Clan.

I then realized

I loved him

More than any cat I'd ever love

I loved him

more than he could imagine.

But would he love me, too?

Would he accept me

Even when I had mocked him so much?

Confusion dawned upon me

Along with love.

Moons later

I found out something good

Fireheart loved me too!

That was great

For me

And I was so happy.

When we went on

The journey to SkyClan,

I suspected his love for me.

Firestar loved Spottedleaf

I knew that

But did he truly love me?

It was confusion all over again

Along with some love and envy.

I questioned his love

Did he really

Love me?

Or did he

Still love Spottedleaf?

I hoped he loved me

Or I would be alone.

I couldn't love anyone else

Would he really be that cruel?

What had I saw in him

In the first place?

When we were separated,

I desperately searched for him.

We had a fight before that

And I felt ashamed.

Shame made me love him more

I didn't know why.

When we found each other,

I felt so delighted

He had been

Working hard

Just to find me.

But I could still see

The tired, hopeful gaze he held

Whenever he thought of Spottedleaf.

If Spottedleaf were alive,

He probably would never notice me

And I wouldn't have ever

Experienced

Confusion and love.

Sometimes I can't decide

If I should accept him or not

But truly,

Even if he didn't love me

I'd still love him, I guess.

Firestar told me

He loved me,

But he could still not forget Spottedleaf.

It was fine by me

Because he showed

That he loved me

As much as he loved Spottedleaf.

I knew he could _never _forget her

But I would be by his side

Because I love him.

I was glad

He was honest with me.

If he lied,

I'd be angry at him

And maybe all that love

Would disappear.

If Fireheart never appeared,

I would know

How love and confusion

Felt like.

So I hope,

For the moons to come,

He would never forget

About our love

Because even if he hated me,

I'd still love him

For who he was.

* * *

**Yeah, I used some lines from Code of the Clans. There's an interesting part called _A Change of Heart, Sandstorm Speaks _and it's about how Sandstorm felt when she changed her mind about Fireheart. It's pretty nice. And everybody, I hope you liked this one. It was a little long, but just fine for some awesome FireSandness! x3 Yeah, Firestar was quite blind. Dedicated to Macey!!**

**~~Rainy**


	20. Ashfur

**Sorry everybody! You've been waiting forever, have you? I've been busy lately, sorry. I couldn't think of any ideas, and school was starting soon, I had a closet to clean out today (which I DID clean out FINALLY)... But here it is! HUNDRED thanks to Coby for the idea! Well, it was kind of a reminder instead of an idea x3 I thought of it first, but forgot. Then I asked her for ideas, and my former idea was there in her huge list! :D So here it is... ASHFUR and his feelings about Squirrelflight!**

* * *

**Fresh-Kill Pile**

I used to love her so much.

I just wanted to

Protect her.

But she didn't

Want my protection

Want my love

Or want my embrace.

I'd sacrifice my life

For this one cat

For her

For _Squirrelflight._

But she's abandoned me

She ignored me

She picked someone else

Over me.

She picked _him_!

Tigerstar's son,

She picked _Brambleclaw_

Not me!

How could she?

It was then I realized

How heartless

Squirrelflight was.

I loved her so

And I could never forget her.

Every time

I catch her gaze,

I look at her

With pleading eyes,

With love,

But she just turns away,

As if

I was just a small rustle

Of a mouse running over one dry leaf.

How could she?

I loved her so!

What was so good about _him_

That made her love _him_?

What was so

_Good_

About _Brambleclaw_?

I was so much better!

I loved her with all my heart

I'd never abandon her

I'd never engage

A fight with her!

It was then

I realized,

Not just that

This she-cat was heartless,

But I realized who she was.

To her,

Toms are just like prey

Out of a fresh-kill pile

Depending on her mood,

She'd just go

And pick one out,

Leaving other prey behind

For others to eat.

I was second in line,

To be picked...

But Squirrelflight

Just thought

She didn't want me that day,

And picked Brambleclaw.

I craved for her existence

By my side

I craved for her

To be with me.

To speak those words,

I've never heard her speak...

"I love you, Ashfur."

No one ever spoke that word to me.

To every she-cat,

Am I just

Simply

A mouse

Out of the fresh-kill pile?

Am I nothing?

As I walk toward the fresh-kill pile,

I see

That Squirrelflight

Had picked out a vole,

Brambleclaw a shrew.

There was only one prey left

On the pile,

I noticed.

A small mouse.

I sighed.

Everything in my life

Is like a fresh-kill pile now.

You take this mouse

It might taste good,

It might taste bad.

So are some choices.

If Squirrelflight hadn't

Picked that vole

Out of the fresh-kill pile,

What would that change?

The mouse might've tasted better.

The mouse might've been better for her.

The mouse

Could've been best for her.

The mouse

_Would_'ve suited her more.

But she chose that vole,

I thought

As I pad closer to the pile

That vole might've been bad for her.

She might have been happier

If she had chosen the mouse

Would she?

So that left-out mouse,

Lying there, lifeless

Could it have been better for

Squirrelflight?

Or was the vole

Destined for her

To choose?

I crouched down,

Sniffing the mouse twice.

It was wet, with molten snow

Surrounding it.

My dark blue eyes

Followed a small snowflake

As it trailed down,

Landing near

The closed eye

Of the mouse.

It melted slowly,

And I kept watching.

It seems like

I really am a mouse

In the fresh-kill pile,

I thought bitterly.

As the snowflake melted,

I thought it seemed

To be my tears

And then I really felt it.

Tears flowing down my eyes.

Angrily, I shut my eyes for moments

And picked up the mouse.

My sister Ferncloud

Padded to me.

Icepaw and Foxpaw

Were chatting to her

Happily

By her side.

At least she had love

She had _kits_

She had all she needed...

"Ashfur?

Are you crying?"

She asked, concerned.

I glared back at her.

"N-no,"

I choked out.

"It must be the snow that melted

On my eyes!"

_Like the mouse and the snowflake,_

I added silently.

"Are you sure?

Is it...

_Squirrelflight_ again?"

Her eyes were just concerned

But I couldn't face her.

"No!" I raced away.

The mouse was still

In my jaws.

As I settled down

Near some tall boulders,

I swallowed my mouse

So bitter inside my mouth...

I turned to look at Squirrelflight

Laughing and talking with Brambleclaw.

I guess that mouse isn't as bitter

As what I felt in my heart

Right now...

I sighed as I gave the two

Another stare.

Squirrelflight glared back at me

So sharply,

I felt as if

My heart was raked by

Her claws.

_At least the mouse finally had a place,_

I thought suddenly

As the bitter taste faded,

And turned somewhat sweet...

Then bitterness returned.

_But not me._

_I'm the mouse in the fresh-kill pile_

_Just left behind_

_With no love._

_Never eaten._

_Never chosen._

_I'm just a mouse..._

_To her..._

_Even if that mouse_

_Finally had a place_

_I still never do..._

_Because I'm just a mouse_

_A mouse in the fresh-kill pile to _her_!_

Yes, that was what I was.

Nothing

Just nothing to her

But a little mouse

In the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

**Liked that? I hope so! Poor Ashfur. I mean, I used to hate him, but now I kinda feel bad for him. Well, Squirrelflight WAS pretty picky... :) ANYHUUU! Please review! I hope you enjoyed this! A... ASHFUR plushie to Coby for the idea! Sorry, Coby XD**

**ANYWAYS! I shall update again very soon as an apology to ones who have been waiting!**

**~~Rainy**


	21. Yellowfang

**As I promised, another chapter. Yellowfang and her feelings about Brokenbutt (or TAIL or STAR, which do you prefer? I prefer butt.) and Raggedstar. AND HER FORBIDDEN KITS! Mwahaha. This will be so hard... *gulp* I'm going to do a bad job, so please excuse me...**

**

* * *

**

**If**

My spirit soared

To the stars,

And I joined the Silverpelt.

As I journeyed to StarClan,

Raggedstar guided me.

We were speechless

But I was happy enough

To be with him.

But I probably

Shouldn't be allowed

To think so.

Raggedstar and I,

Our love was so forbidden.

Medicine cat and leader...

And as a punishment to our forbidden love,

StarClan made me deliver Brokentail

To the world.

Brokentail,

Our evil son.

Killing his own father

For the leadership.

Driving WindClan

Out of their territory.

Blaming his own mother,

For the death of two

Too early-trained kits.

What had I brought to the world

By falling in love with Raggedstar?

I had thought furiously

When I was exiled by my son

For "killing two kits".

That brought me

To one word,

One word,

That would've changed it all.

**If. **

**If **I hadn't fallen in love with Raggedstar,

How much better would the Clans be?

**If **I hadn't brought Brokentail into

This world,

How much safer would the forest be?

**If **my son hadn't been evil,

**If **my and Raggedstar's love wasn't forbidden,

**If **my son had been Fireheart

Instead of Brokentail,

**If...**

There are just

So many possibilities.

**If **I never bore Brokentail,

What would happen in ShadowClan?

Raggedstar would have

Never moved his attention to his son

Instead of me.

**If **I never fell in love with Raggedstar,

I'd be ShadowClan medicine cat,

I wouldn't know Fireheart,

I wouldn't be in ThunderClan,

I wouldn't have saved Cinderpelt,

I wouldn't have trained an apprentice

Who saved Brightheart,

Helped Silverstream's kits come,

Train Leafpool,

Who thus brought the Clan through

The era of greencough

And did many great things.

Huh?

As I look back,

I realized,

**If** I hadn't borne this horrible Brokenkit,

I wouldn't have been able

To do so many things

To see so many things

To experience all this

To meet all these cats...

**If **I was never exiled by Brokentail,

I'd never get to know young and brave Firestar,

Cinderpaw would be dead.

Silverstream would be dead along with her kits

Brightheart would've been a member of StarClan

Along with young Swiftpaw,

Leafpool would've never been trained

Maybe not even borne

With these course of events.

**If **I hadn't bore Brokenkit...

Would it be good?

Would it be bad?

... I don't know,

But really...

**If...**

**_If..._**

_

* * *

_

Yes, this is a short poem, and you can call it a little bad. :(

If, if, if. But as you think more about it, don't you think if Yellowfang never had Brokenkit, so many things wouldn't have happened and made warriors good. So, thank you, Yellowfang for boring an evil villain whom I hate so much and want to kill with my own claws-- I mean, fingernails ==! ANYHUU! I hope you enjoyed this short, pretty-bad poem! :) Review!

~~Rainy


	22. Bluestar

**FINALLY! Here it is! School started for me. Middle School is very busy. I apologize, Silverpebble, and everyone, but I'm not going to be that fast at updating anymore. Anyways, this is Bluefur and her thoughts about giving away her kits, and Oakheart! By the way, my awesome friend borrowed me Bluestar's Prophecy! It's just so awesomely good! ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Wrath of Love**

When I first

Met the eyes of Oakheart,

Something strange

Tickled my heart.

My chest heaved,

And I didn't know what to do.

I snarled at him,

But Oakheart kept attracting me,

Inviting me always

To meet with him,

Ignoring the code,

Loving me so.

I wish I could

Also, like him

Easily leave behind

The code just like that.

I loved him so much...

But it was the code,

The wrath of the code

I couldn't escape.

Oakheart whispered to me once,

"Bluefur, you don't have to

Always stick to the code!"

I stared at him and replied,

"The code keeps our lives in order..."

But he convinced me,

He convinced me

That we were no harm.

That our love

Wouldn't harm

Any one.

But he was wrong.

"You can escape the wrath of the code."

_"We _can escape it, Bluefur, we _can_."

His words echoed inside my head

As I hunted silently

Raking my claws across a mouse.

_Oh, Oakheart._

_I love you._

But he was in StarClan

What good would it do?

Our kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur

Grew up into strong warriors.

Oakheart would've been so proud.

Our plans never went well.

None of us were willing

To leave our Clan.

So I gave our kits away...

But Mosskit...

Oh, Mosskit!

How could I have done that?

How could I have lost you?

I couldn't believe

What my selfish decision

Had done to you.

I couldn't believe

That I have done that to you.

I was a mousebrained fool.

"Bluefur, believe.

Believe that we can love.

Believe that we can escape

The wrath of the code."

I tried so hard, Oakheart

I tried my best to believe...

But at the end,

I still couldn't make up my mind.

I love you so much,

Oakheart...

But our love was too forbidden

I don't think I had

Successfully escaped

The wrath of the code

As you had, Oakheart.

Up in StarClan,

I could be by your side.

If only I hadn't made

So many mistakes of my life

Mosskit might've became

A great warrior.

Our plans might've gone right.

I was so selfish...

The warrior code got

Too good of a hold of me.

I felt weak

And mousebrained.

Even if I loved you,

I couldn't change things

Or make up my mind like you can.

Oakheart, I wish I were like you.

Bright, strong, brave...

I wish I had made up my mind.

Maybe Thistleclaw

Could've became leader.

But so?

I'd have my kits...

Maybe

I could've escaped

The grasp of the code, then.

"Make up your mind, Bluefur!

I know you can do this.

I love you.

I know you can.

I believe

I believe you can do it!

Don't just think about the code.

This is about _us_!"

My heart soared

Every time Oakheart talked

Or looked at me.

But what good was that?

The day Leopardfoot told me

I was expecting kits,

My heart nearly stopped beating.

This was the horrible results

Of our love, right?

I had thought.

But everything,

Every single bit.

It was never anyone's fault

Not Oakheart's.

Just mine...

Oakheart,

You say I can do it, right?

I can escape the wrath of the code.

Perhaps I can, Oakheart.

But the question was,

Could I escape

The wrath of _love_?


	23. Snowkit

**Hey, amazing, I'm updating! These updates will probably be once a week now. :) Thanks everyone for understanding about this. I appreciate it.**

**Well, here it is!**

**Snowkit, the deaf kit who was fetched away by a hawk!**

* * *

**Without A Word**

When I opened my eyes,

I could see my mother

Speckletail's mouth moving,

Her speaking to me,

Looking concerned.

But what was she saying?

I couldn't hear

I never heard

My life

Was without

A single word.

Brackenfur looked after me,

I think he wanted to mentor me.

But why,

Why, Brackenfur,

Would you want to mentor

A deaf kit like me?

Tawnykit and Bramblekit

Could all hear,

Could be normal...

But why couldn't I?

Why me?

I want to be mentored

I want to become Snowpaw,

And then a warrior.

But that was impossible

Because I was deaf.

Just because I couldn't hear

I couldn't hear a single word

Just because of that,

I couldn't be Snowpaw.

I couldn't be anything

But deaf little Snowkit,

One extra, useless mouth

To feed in ThunderClan...

How could I survive

When I couldn't hear?

Speckletail kept my secret well.

Other kits just thought

I was weird

Because I never talked.

Please comprehend

That I didn't know how

To speak.

Because if I couldn't hear,

_What _could I do at all?

It was all the same

Silence

When I played outside the nursery

With other kits.

At least I wanted to play.

But I was deaf;

How could I play?

I didn't know how

I didn't know anything

Just because

I had a silent life...

It was the same,

Without a word,

Without a word

When I felt sharp talons,

So sharp,

Digging into my fluffy white fur,

Gripping onto my small back,

Lifting me up high

My paws couldn't feel the ground

I was rising,

Rising,

Rising...

Trembling, I looked down

My heart sank down

To the bottom of my tail.

Speckletail was chasing

After the big bird carrying me away...

Brackenfur was yowling something

But I couldn't hear

It was another moment

Without a word.

Fireheart stared at me

In horror

What was going to happen to me?

I didn't know

I never knew anything

Just because I couldn't hear...

Instantaneously

Nothing mattered to me anymore.

Not anymore.

Maybe

Just maybe

If I, tiny little Snowkit

Entered StarClan...

I'd be able to hear

Hear loud words echoing through my ears

Hear my mother's voice, maybe, when she joins me

Hear the rustles of the forest

The sounds of mice scurrying over dried leaves

The sound of my own voice...

Would I be able to?

Would I, StarClan?

I stared at the sky pleadingly

But I saw no answer

At least not as far as I knew

Because I don't know anything

All because I was deaf.

But I hope

StarClan would finally,

When I reach them,

Allow me

To hear words

Because I don't want to

Live a life

Without a word

For eternity.

* * *

***sniffs* Poor Snowkit. I wish he was never deaf, was never carried away by a hawk, and became an apprentice!! How could the Erins be so mean to this sweet little kit? Well, everyone, REVIEW if you are reading this right now! Thanks!**

**~~Rainpath**


	24. Stormtail

**Yayzas, Rainy's back! I'm hoping to aim for at least three reviews with this chapter since I haven't updated for forever! :) Still, I don't mind because I just write these for enjoyment. After thinking my head open, I've finally came up with an idea! This time I'm writing about Stormtail from **_**Bluestar's Prophecy.**_** He is the father of Bluefur and Snowfur. Coby always says that Stormtail is an awful father. I agree. I want to change something. Maybe reveal some feelings of Stormtail, to show that he isn't just an emotionless freak. I hope I can change the minds of who think that Stormtail is a HELL of a BAD FATHER! (I still agree. But will I convince myself after writing this?)**

* * *

**Too Late**

She loved me.

I wasn't sure if I loved her.

She still loved me.

Now it's too late

For me to love her back.

She fell head over paws for me.

I didn't, not for her.

But now I feel like I am doing so

And she's not here.

I wasn't by her side,

When the kits came.

I wasn't by her side,

During the battle with RiverClan.

I wasn't by her side

When she needed me the most.

When Bluekit and Snowkit opened their eyes,

I didn't go play with them,

Or be the good father I was supposed to be.

But you still loved me,

Moonflower.

You loved me

Despite my cold affections

You loved me

Despite how awful of a father I was

Despite how awful of a mate I was.

You loved me

And I didn't realize to love you back

Until Hawkheart laid his claws on your neck.

When I turned to stare at you

Your eyes had already lost

Its beautiful, yellow gleam.

Your graceful body

Had been limp.

Your lively, usually-gliding tail

Dropped and lay on the muddy ground.

Your neck was pooled with blood.

From that moment,

I loved you

And I hated myself

For that.

Because it was too late.

It was too late for me to

Care about you.

Too late

To love you.

Too late

To want you.

And now

I've spoiled my chances

To be by your side

I couldn't keep you by my side

Because I wasn't strong for you.

Why didn't I love you earlier?

Did I only realize to love you

When you died?

Am I a cat

Who'd only feel love

When it's too late?

If so,

Then I didn't want

To be a cat anymore.

Because if it's always going to be

Too late for me,

What was my life's meaning?

You gave me a chance,

Moonflower,

For me to realize

How horribly foolish I was.

When I had my chances

Given by you,

Why didn't I realize earlier

That this would be my only chance?

Now

Because it's too late

My heart has been torn into pieces.

Too late.

Bitter words

Dry taste in my mouth

Dilapidated heart...

Can't someone come to heal me?

It was too late,

I tell myself,

During my last days of life.

It was too late,

It was too late,

It was too late.

It was too late to love her

It was too late to care for her.

As I am dying, I look upon my heart

Still torn up.

Too late... Too late...

The devilish words

Seem to enjoy

Echoing around my mind

Ever since the day

She died

Ever since the day

I started to care.

But then, I reflect

It was too late...

It was too late.

Bluefur and Snowfur

Had mourned over Moonflower's death

So much.

I just sat.

Stared.

Pretended not to care.

And then I realized

After that

It was too late for me

Again.

I just ruined the chance.

Why didn't I cry,

Why didn't I show

My sorrow,

My care,

My love

For Moonflower?

It was too late again

Too late

For me to love

Care

Need

Want

Moonflower,

Too late

For me to be a good father,

For me to seem like

A cat with emotions.

But then

It was just

Too late,

Too late,

Too late,

And now

Even in StarClan,

Whispering in my sleep

Are the words of

_Too late, Stormtail,_

_Too late_

_Too late._

I could've been a good mate.

I could've been a good father.

I could've been a good cat.

But I chose not to,

I chose the wrong paths,

I chose skills,

I chose fame,

I chose smugness,

Not love.

I chose something I didn't want,

And now

It's too late to turn back again.

* * *

**Sniffles. Okay, that wasn't really awesome since I'm kind of rusty now at writing these poems. Still, I tried, and I hope you liked it! :D**

**~~Rainy**


	25. Tiny Scourge

**Due to school and lack of ideas, I couldn't update.:P But now, I have an idea and it's Winter Break. So I'm updating! :)**

**Poem character...SCOURGE/TINY, AND YOU PROBABLY KNOW THE TOPIC: HOW HE FELT WHEN HE WAS MISTREATED, BLAHBLAH :P TEEHEE!**

**

* * *

**

**Undersized Inside Out**

I was undersized

Tiny.

That's why my mother named me that.

I hate that name.

Tiny.

I wasn't _tiny_

I didn't _want _to be _tiny_

But I _was _tiny.

And that fact

Could only hurt oneself

As it hurt me so.

My siblings continuously

Bullied me,

Ruby scowling at me,

Socks growling at me,

Why? Why?

All I wanted was to fit in,

And be a good brother,

A fun playmate.

It was all I wanted...

Ruby didn't care about what I wanted.

Neither did Socks.

I didn't even think

My mother cared,

However kind she was to me.

No one believed me,

When I told them the truth

About my adventures in the woods

Absolutely no one.

Ruby scoffed

Rolled her eyes.

Socks sniffed rudely,

And walked away with our sister.

Quince smiled as usual,

and cooed,

"Of course,

Tiny,"

But I knew in her tone

She didn't believe me either.

They thought it was all a joke.

They thought I was too weak.

But I knew,

At least, _hoped_

That I wasn't undersized

Inside out.

While Ruby and Socks

Wrestled each other in a play-fight,

I asked them if I could join in

But all I received

Was a sharp glare,

And I backed off,

My heart was almost ripped apart

Because

That was how much their sharp looks hurt.

It _hurt_

It truly hurt!

Desperate as I was

I trod into the forest,

In hopes of finding more

Adventures

And maybe even fetch something

To prove to them,

To refute them,

That I was not lying the least bit

And my heart flew at the idea of

Quince, Ruby, and Socks

Praising me

But was it really possible?

My heart crashed from the sky.

I met big cats

And I didn't know why,

But they attacked me,

Scarred me,

And I could feel pain,

Inside out.

It hurt even more

When I realized

That they, too,

Not even knowing me,

Thought that I was

undersized inside out.

_I'm not _

_I'm _not_!_

I screamed

I screamed

I screamed to myself...

_I'm _not _undersized inside out_

I'm _not!_

I was strong by the heart

_I am strong, _

I told myself.

But what use was it if no one else

believed so?

When some young Twolegs came

And picked out kits

To take home,

I was not chosen.

Did even the Twoleg kits,

Think I was undersized inside out?

That could not be...

Please...!

Ruby hissed at me,

Scaring me.

Almost threatening me.

_I'm strong,_

_I'm strong_

_Tiny, you're strong! Don't believe_

_Don't_

_Don't..._

Then I smelt my own fear-scent

How thick the scent was

It turned out...

After all

I wasn't strong enough

Maybe I _was _undersized inside out

Out of pure fear I wandered onto the streets

I wanted to believe I was strong

I kept running and running,

I came up with so many ways

On the narrow streets,

To prove myself

that I was strong

I fought off a dog with cleverness,

But

Did that truly make me strong?

I lied

I used cleverness,

To pull myself up

And soon I was the leader

of BloodClan.

I believed,

Shedding blood was the only way

To make myself strong.

I would prove to myself.

I wasn't weak,

I wasn't undersized inside out

I wasn't weak in the outside

Or weak in the inside!

I would be so powerful,

All cats would have to fear me,

And despite my size,

I will have a big, strong heart,

I will shed blood.

I would be Scourge.

Because I truly knew,

And I did _know _

That I wasn't undersized

Either way.

* * *

**Haha. I admit it was really rusty and bad. Oh wells. I actually got watery-eyed while writing it, probably because I was listening to Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade, and the tune got kinda sad. :(**

**Poor Tiny... I got this idea from my story _Ruby_, but I also wish that you can give me more suggestions, so I can update more often. XP**

**THANKS! Please review!**


	26. Poppyfrost

**Hi everybody! Um... I only got one review in the last chapter. So I'm kind of worrying that no one is reading this anymore. Additionally, I already have 25 poems and 94 reviews. So I think that's it for this story. It's all enough. This will be my last poem for this story. If you're reading this, please give this story its last reviews.**

**I appreciated all the reviews! I will list all my reviewers at the end of this poem. As you can see, this poem stars Poppyfrost. As a typical curious middle schooler, I read spoilers. (x3 SORRY, CANT HELP IT) Well, I read spoilers about ****_The Fourth Apprentice _yesterday! And I read about something that didn't exactly please me... POPPYFROST WAS EXPECTING BERRYNOSE'S KITS! I MEAN, WHAT THE CRAP? **

**Okay, I'm really trailing off! Anyways! Poppyfrost was worried about Berrynose not loving her (the spoiler said that Honeyfern said he did love Poppyfrost and that she was proud of both of them. blech.). And so that will be my topic.**

* * *

**Love Me, Love Me Not**

We were both so shocked

Over Honeyfern's death.

Berrynose loved her

And Honeyfern was practically _crazy _about him.

I couldn't see why she

Could like such a

Self-centered tom

In the first place,

But now I understand.

And now I fear.

Berrynose told me he loved me,

We'd press pelts together,

Watch the stars,

And he'd press

His muzzle against my cheek,

But what if

My sister was still in his heart?

I knew he'd never stop loving Honeyfern.

But I loved him,

And he told me he loved me,

Although he could never forget my sister

I thought he loved me.

Berrynose

Forced me to stay in the nursery

When I was heavy with his kits.

I was worried,

I truly did

That he no longer loved me

Worse,

That he never loved me.

I slipped away,

Out of the nursery

And slowly,

I wandered away, heading toward the Moonpool

When I reached there,

Jayfeather approached me.

He tried comforting me,

But was interrupted by a

WindClan tom.

They were fighting.

However, I could not pay attention

I was staring at

A small, fragile flower

Yellow and cream-colored

Its petals were falling,

And I whispered to myself,

"Love me..."

The first petal,

Cream-colored, drifted downwards

"Love me not..."

A yellow petal landed

"Love me..."

Another yellow petal.

"Love me not..."

Cream petal fell,

And rested its body on the soft grass

"Love me..."

A yellow-and-cream petal,

A special petal,

Floated lightly.

_Love me... _I thought.

_Love me._

Did Berrynose love me?

I snapped back to reality.

Jayfeather had fought away the tom.

Then he crouched down,

And murmured to me,

So gentle, unlike the usual Jayfeather

"Honeyfern saved me,

Poppyfrost."

My eyes widened,

Honeyfern!

Honeyfern was safe in StarClan's paws.

Jayfeather continued,

In that soft, soothing voice,

"She is proud of you and Berrynose

and she says that Berrynose

Does truly love you.

He was just terrified

Terrified of losing you."

My eyes gleamed in surprise

And I felt ecstasy split open my heart

_Love me..._

_Berrynose loves me!_

He was only terrified of losing me

Like he had lost Honeyfern...

My heart swelled

I glanced at the flower,

Now without a petal

_Love me_

_Love me not_

_Love me_

_Love me not_

It didn't matter what the flower decided

Because truly,

I loved Berrynose,

I realized

And that's just enough.

I love him

He doesn't have to love me...

He could love me not,

And I might've been sad if he loved me not

But he loved me.

And that was all that, truly,

Mattered to me.

The words echoed.

_Love me..._

_Love me not..._

I firmly thought,

Almost speaking so out loud

_Love me._..!

_

* * *

_

**Aww! That wasn't my best poem, but I liked it. :) And, mind you, it's my last poem.**

**Thanks too all my reviewers throughout these chapters:**

**_Coby Cullen, Nightshimmer, Wolfstar of ThunderClan, , xXDawnfire's FuryXx, Silverleaf, Macey-The-Invisible, Puff Pastry Breadbug, LostInTheDarkVoid, Silverfire, Anonoumous, Anynonumous, Wildstar27281, Jayfeather Fan19, Rockclaw, Silverpebble, Willowbark-RiverClan, VioletFox127, dude1094, The One Who Dances in the Rain, Mossclaw17, Icewind Med. Cat of RiverClan, Whispi, wildstar-(leader of holyclan), FallingSnow14, Swirltail, Jaysong, , thundercat29r, WildCroconaw, sooybie, lalaland_**

**Thank you for reviewing in the past! I hope new readers can also continue to review and read this even if it is completed. And maybe, another time, I might add more poems to this.**

**Thanks for reading and please review about the Poppyfrost poem!**


End file.
